This invention relates to a system and method for sorting small particles in a fluid stream with a MEMS device.
Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are very small, often moveable structures made on a substrate using surface or bulk lithographic processing techniques, such as those used to manufacture semiconductor devices. MEMS devices may be moveable actuators, sensors, valves, pistons, or switches, for example, with characteristic dimensions of a few microns to hundreds of microns. A moveable MEMS switch, for example, may be used to connect one or more input terminals to one or more output terminals, all microfabricated on a substrate. The actuation means for the moveable switch may be thermal, piezoelectric, electrostatic, or magnetic, for example.
MEMS devices, in the form of a movable valve, may be used as a sorting mechanism for sorting various particles, such as cells from a fluid stream such as blood. The particles may be transported to the sorting device within the fluid stream enclosed in a microchannel, which flows under pressure. Upon reaching the MEMS sorting device, the sorting device directs the particles of interest to a separate receptacle, and directs the remainder of the fluid stream to a waste receptacle.
A number of patents have been granted which are directed to such MEMS-based particle sorting devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,838,056 (the '056 patent) is directed to a MEMS-based cell sorting device, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,972 b1 (the '972 patent) is directed to a micromechanical actuator for a MEMS-based cell sorting device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,220,594 (the '594 patent) is directed to optical structures fabricated with a MEMS cell sorting apparatus, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,229,838 (the '838 patent) is directed to an actuation mechanism for operating a MEMS-based particle sorting system. Each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference, and each is assigned to Innovative Micro Technology, assignee of the present invention.
MEMS-based cell sorter systems may have substantial advantages over existing fluorescence-activated cell sorting systems (FACS) known as flow cytometers. These systems are generally large and expensive. They sort particles based on a fluorescence signal from a tag affixed to the cell of interest. The cells diluted and suspended in a sheath fluid, and then separated into individual droplets via rapid decompression through a nozzle. After ejection from a nozzle, the droplets are separated into different bins electrostatically, based on the fluorescence signal from the tag. Among the issues with these systems are cell damage or loss of functionality due to the decompression, difficult and costly sterilization procedures between sample, inability to sort sub-populations along different parameters, and substantial training necessary to own, operate and maintain these large, expensive pieces of equipment. For at least these reasons, use of flow cytometers has been restricted to large hospitals and laboratories and the technology has not been accessible to smaller entities.